


Marvel Snippets

by Raven_E_Stark



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anti Captain America, Anti Steve Rogers, Anti Team Cap, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Natasha Romanoff Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Strangefrostiron, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, peggysous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_E_Stark/pseuds/Raven_E_Stark
Summary: Inspired by @AnaFandom on AO3, and some superb prompts from @PeggysousoverSteggy from Tumblr.A bunch of snippets, or oneshots, about Team Cap getting their just desserts.Some of these will be AUs, Ships (mostly Peggysous), etc. There will be a note at the beginning of the snippet.Requests are open!
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark/Loki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Days of Reckoning Are Upon Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953375) by [Ana (Anafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafandom/pseuds/Ana). 



Snippet #1 [Warning : Alternate Universe, Peggy Carter x Daniel Sousa] 

Finally, finally Steve was in the clear for Project Rebirth. Dr. Erskine led him through the countless medical tests they did on him, assuring him at every step that "Good will become great, Steven. Have patience". He also told him that there was another candidate, something Sousa, he didn't bother to remember his name. He was told that the two of them were the chosen candidates for the Project, and that, if the experiment were to succeed, they would be of great help to the Allies. 

He couldn't suppress the boyish grin that spread across his face when they entered the experimentation room. Steve took a long look around the room, noticing several people sitting in the upper rooms, and even more people flitting around the two vita-ray chambers which the two candidates would be put into. 

Finally, he noticed that Agent Carter, who was the one escorting him, was no longer by his side and was instead chatting with a tall man whose name he did not know, or did not remember. Grin still ever-present, he walked over to the pair, though his focus was mostly on Peggy. He stood next to the two, but Peggy did not notice him. He coughed, nothing. He coughed louder, and although some of the doctors were looking at him with concern, no doubt worried about his long list of medical problems, Peggy still did not pay him any mind and continued with her conversation with the mystery man.

"Hey, Peggy, everything alright?" he questioned, taking in the way she looked at him, as though she was annoyed to have her conversation interrupted. "Yes, Steve, everything's fine. I was just talking to Daniel to see if he's feeling alright." she answered, her voice was sharp and her tone signalled that the conversation had ended there. 

Steve didn't notice that. 

He seemed puzzled, looking towards the man, taking note of how he used a walking stick, and had some people talking to him about the procedure. "Daniel? Why would he not be okay?" he voiced his thoughts, although he remembered someone named Sousa being connected to the project in some way. "Steve, this is Daniel Sousa, the candidate for Project Rebirth alongside you." Peggy sounded genuinely annoyed, but when Daniel rested a soft hand on her shoulder, she relaxed. Steve was about to say something, but at that moment, Howard Stark's voice rang out. 

"Rogers! Sousa! We're ready!" 

Immediately, Steve was ushered toward the chamber by Dr. Erskine and a few others, while Daniel reassured Peggy that he would be fine, and that she should head up to the seats. A few moments of hesitation, and she gave in.

The Project was initiated, everything went off without a hitch. The chambers opened, revealing the Super Soldier Serum to be a success, as a very modified Steve Rogers and Daniel Sousa stepped out. Peggy rushed to the latter, panting because of how long she had been holding her breath, but also because Daniel was, to put it lightly, buff and glorious. She unconsciously reached out for his toned chest, but immediately pulled back as soon as she made contact and realised what she was doing. Embarrassed, she looked away, before she heard him chuckle. 

Slowly working up the courage to not look at his body, for he is not a piece of meat, and instead looking at his face, she felt a smile tug at her lips when she saw that his ears had turned red from embarrassment as well. She grabbed a t-shirt from one of the assistants and held it out to him, realising how he was having trouble handling all the attention and the extra exposed muscles.

And then it all went to hell.

He was dead. Dr. Erskine was dead. His last words would forever ring in Daniel's ears, as he raced after the Hydra bastard. 

Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.

The streets were chaos, women shielding their children and people running for cover as two newly-modified super soldiers and one Agent Carter ran through the mayhem. Their newly enhanced speed meant nothing if they couldn't run in a straight line, and so it was up to Agent Carter to take down the man who shot their best scientist. 

The car was hurtling towards her at full speed, and so was Steve. Daniel took note of this, and put his feet into action as he aimed to throw Steve of Peggy's way. He succeeded, and apparently, so did Peggy, as he heard the loud bang of a gunshot followed by what sounded like a loud crash. 

Both men shakily stood up, searching for any signs of bloodshed aside from the smeared remains of what used to be a Hydra Agent. When assures that everything was okay, that no one was hurt, Daniel turned to Steve. 

"What the hell was that, Rogers? You could've messed up Peggy's shot!" he snapped, not bothering to lower his voice. The blonde in question looked taken aback, before he squared his shoulders in a show of intimidation. "I was trying to protect her, she was going to get run over by that car."

"Except, that I did not, and do not need protection." came Peggy's voice as she walked up to them. "I am a trained agent, Steve. You, on the other hand, have barely finished basic military training. If anyone had a chance of getting hurt, it was you." she finished.

"Now, if you'll excuse us." She grabbed ahold of Daniel's forearm, much to his shock, and started in the direction of the laboratory. Steve couldn't understand what had happened, but he knew he didn't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Snippet #2 [Warning : Alternate Universe, Stephen Strange x Tony Stark x Loki] 

Immediately upon entering the Avengers Compound, Steve could tell something was off. They needed IDs to get access to the compound? Their home? Something surely wasn't right. He thought back to when their liaison was explaining how things worked now, but he had zoned out, thinking of finally having his team back.

But now he wished he had listened, for he had no idea what had happened ever since they left. The people, the workers in the compound were giving them a stink eye, JOCASTA, the compound's new AI, wasn't giving them full information because they "Do not have full access to anything, Mr. Rogers." Steve bristled at the title, and felt a pang in his chest. Him and his team had a riot when the army stripped him of his title as Captain, saying that he never completed basic training. He made the decision to talk to Tony about all of the new changes, and ushered his team to follow him to the meeting room, to which they were being escorted by their liaison. 

Upon entering the meeting room, no one would miss how the room had drastically changed, from a small table and six seats, to a sleek oval table with numerous seats. He had payed attention to the new additions to the Avengers, and had agreed with Clint's remarks on finding out that Loki was also on the team. He sighed and motioned for them to sit, before sitting himself. They didn't have to wait long before they heard the chatter, the laughter, and the loud footsteps approaching the room. 

Steve watched with bated breath as the New Avengers filed into the room, his eyes locking in place as one joyous Tony Stark entered, with Stephen Strange in front of him and Loki behind him. They were all standing very close, sat down next to each other, and couldn't keep their eyes off each other the entire time. Steve saw this as curious, and kept it in his mind to bring it up later in the meeting. 

"Ahem, now that everyone is present, we can start the meeting," their liaison spoke. "Captain Danvers, if you will." he motion to a blond woman sitting at the head of the table. Said woman nodded in acknowledgment, looked to Tony, who nodded back, and then she started speaking. 

"As you all may know, I'm Carol Danvers, or Captain Danvers, if you will. I am the current leader of the Avengers as a whole, voted to be so by the members present in this room." Her voice had a sharp tone that demanded respect and screamed authority, which threw any ideas Steve had about cross-questioning her out the window. "The Avengers are not a single team, or a single unit. They are made of several individuals and individual teams who answer to the are they are based in. For example, the Defenders—" she nodded her head towards the group of four seated across from Steve's team,"—are based in New York, and will answer to any threat New York will be facing. Similarly, the Guardians of the Galaxy, along with Revengers occasionally, will answer to threats in outer space." 

She stopped speaking and motioned to Tony, who reached down and brought up a briefcase, took out some official looking papers, and pushed them in Carol's direction. Carol picked up the papers, and locked eyes with Steve, her eyes looking fierce with determination. "Mr. Rogers, since you and your team have proven yourselves to be...troublesome—" a muffled snort was heard, which Steve noticed came from the direction of Peter Quill, or StarLord. Carol stopped to send a glare at the man, then promptly continued.

"As I was saying, you have proven yourselves to be quite troublesome, therefore you will not be allowed out on the field—" "That's bullshit!" Clint interrupted, to which Steve heard a mumble of "Oh this is gonna be amazing." Steve was about to ask exactly what was going to be amazing, when Carol cleared her throat, met Barton's glare head on, and asked with a saccharine smile and tone,"Pray tell, Mr Barton, why is you not being allowed on the field 'bullshit'?" she finished with a shark-like smile. This time, it was Maximoff who answered. "Because, we're already well trained! We did nothing wrong, why are we not allowed to go out on field? This isn't fair!" she hissed, to which Clint and Natasha nodded. 

"With all due disrespect, Maximoff," Jessica sneered, "The last time you were out on field, you caused the deaths of 30 people in Lagos, and collectively, you all thrashed a million dollar airport in Germany. Not to mention what happened in Bucharest." Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Sam and Bucky wince. "So yeah, I'd say it's pretty fair that you lot aren't allowed on field, seeing as the Avengers try to prevent death and destruction, not cause it, unlike you all."

Any argument that they could come up with fell short, because she was right. Steve glanced around at his team, from Natasha's signature blank look, Clint's irritated glare, Wanda's glowing red eyes and hands, to the uncomfortable and downright guilty looks on Sam, Scott and Bucky's faces. He cleared his throat and motioned for Carol to continue.

The rest of the meeting was..eventful, to say the least. Wanda was going to be trained by Loki and Dr. Strange, to which the girl and Clint kicked up a storm at the mention of Loki's name. Said man—er, God—just smirked throughout the entire ordeal. They were informed that, until they're cleared for missions, the government will be paying for their basic day-to-day necessities, and their stay at the compound. After they're cleared, they would have to pay out of their own pocket, like everyone else on the team. To the Avengers' surprise, they in fact, did not throw a tantrum at that one, no. 

They threw a tantrum when they were informed that Steve would not be allowed to lead his own team. 

It took 10 minutes of passive-aggressive arguing, 3 consecutive headaches coming on for one Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Carol Danvers, various thinly veiled threats, and finally, finally, they got it through their heads why Steve can not be trusted with leading his own team. 

When told that she would not be allowed to use her powers until she has been fully trained and cleared by Loki and Dr. Strange, Wanda was...difficult to control. Especially when the bit about deliberately using her powers on someone else would result in them being taken away was mentioned. That, and severe punishments. Steve has to physically restrain and comfort Wanda, seeing as the girl was close to bursting into tears and lashing out simultaneously. 

A few days passed, everyone was slowly getting used to the new adjustments, but Steve was getting increasingly uneasy at how close Tony, Strange, and Loki seemed to be. The day he saw Loki kiss Tony's cheek was the day he decided that this matter should be looked into. Problem was, he didn't know how to bring it up without disturbing the peace. 

Maybe he could ask at dinner, but that would probably end with more than a few snarky remarks, maybe worse. He could try asking Tony upfront, but the man was avoiding him like the plague, only interacting when absolutely necessary, which was usually in training. 

He brought the matter up with his team as they were exiting the gym. Wanda's eyes seemed to light up, as she immediately suggested that she could use her powers to make Tony spill the truth. "It's not that big of a deal, besides, I'm pretty sure they were bluffing." is what she had said in response to Scott and Sam's protests. Bucky didn't say anything, but he looked sullen at the thought mind controlling someone just to get some useless information. He didn't voice his thoughts, though. He wasn't interested in what Steve and his team were doing, but he mentally made a decision to protect the Stark heir if they do follow the witch's plan. 

Which is exactly what they did. 

And now Bucky regrets being born, more so than usual, because how fucking stupid can you be, Steve?

So here they were, standing in the compound's kitchen at 2:37 am, in a very tense situation. Widow and Hawkeye had their weapons drawn, the Witch had her powers bundled up in her palms, Steve was standing at the front of the group, trying to diffuse the situation and failing miserably what the fuck Steve. 

On the other hand, Strange and Loki were glowing, they were glowing with power and magic and rage, for a reason Bucky knew only he was smart enough to know why. Danvers had her powers glowing at her fists, and Sam inwardly snorted at how Wanda thought she could take down the goddamn space travelling lady who kicked Thanos's ass. Rhodes was standing beside Tony, both men had their gauntlets drawn and the colonel looked downright murderous. 

It was Strange who broke the tense silence. 

"Wanda Maximoff, you have directly violated the Accords and the rules set in place for this team, by using your mental manipulation on Mr.Stark even when informed that it would result in serious consequences." 

Looking at him now, Scott could see why this guy was called the Sorcerer Supreme, because he was supremely pissed. He wasn't going to comment on Loki, no. He wasn't going to touch Loki with a ten foot pole, with how he's looking at all of them with a very unsettling smirk and terrifying glint in his eyes which made Scott come dangerously close to wetting himself. 

"I didn't do anything wrong! Steve wanted to know why you three are so..so disgustingly close! And so do we!" 

He wishes he had died and dropped down to hell on the spot, if it meant that Loki hadn't moved in such a way and looked in such a way that frankly he could not describe to save his life. The God had moved in the blink of an eye, his glowing green magic curling around Wanda in a manner which looked to be painful, before getting sucked into her body and shooting out a huge cloud of red. Sam assumes Strange had bought onto what Loki was doing, for he opened up a..is that a fucking portal to HELL? and motioned for Loki to throw Wanda's magic in there. 

"You will be removed from the Avengers roster temporarily, until we can get things sorted out. Whether or not your suspension will be permanent will be decided by upper authority. Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, you too, will be suspended until a final decision has been made."

"What she means is, say goodbye to your spot on the Avengers, and that Danvers, Me, and the Accords Council will decide your fate." 

Bucky nodded, grabbed ahold of Steve and pulled him back. "We understand, Colonel Rhodes, Captain Danvers." 

Sam was suspicious as to why there was no sound coming from Wanda's direction, when he noticed that the girl was, in fact, sobbing and had her mouth open in what seemed to be a scream, but no sound came out. 

"Silencing Spell, because I don't want anyone's ears to bleed." Strange answered, presumably noticing Sam's horrified expression. 

"We're uh—we're sorry, on their behalf. We were there when they were planning this but um..we didn't—we didn't actually think they'd do it." 

"Thanks to you three, we got here before they could do anything else." Rhodes sneered, glaring at Steve and his two assassin companions. 

Bucky began leading them away, Carol doing the same. Before the reach the door, though, Steve was trapped in green chains and spun around too fast for anyone to register what had happened. 

"By the way, Rogers," Loki growled, speaking for the first time that night. "It should not be any of your concern as to what relationship my husbands and I have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be very lazy with updates, I forgot to mention that


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this took me way too long to write. I’ve seen people request some scenarios and I’ll keep them in mind for later. Later was in way later, because I’m discontinuing this book until further notice. Taking a hiatus, so to speak. I have zero motivation to write anything for Marvel right now. Thanks for all your support!

Snippet #3 [PeggySous, Steve Bashing]  
Steve couldn’t help but grin as the soldiers cheered for him, pride radiating off of him. He had Bucky back, he saved Bucky and so many others from the clutches of Hydra, on his own. He couldn’t wait for the celebration tonight, a celebration in his honour. 

He chugged down his drink, as Bucky did the same. They were talking about how Steve had gone through the process of becoming Captain America, he was explaining how they had strapped him into the chamber, how it had hurt like hell at first, but he was strong, so he survived it. All the while, Steve couldn’t stop grinning. 

And his grin only spread wider when they heard the clicking of heels coming towards them. Steve snapped his head towards the sound in an instant, his ocean eyes sparkling at the sight of Peggy in a beautiful red dress. His smile faltered a little when he noticed Sousa at her side, but he ignored the man for the sake of taking in how beautiful Peggy looked. 

He waited for her to reach their table, stopping just before their stools. Steve held up his glass to her, smirking from behind the glass. “Agent Carter.” he said, giving her another once over. She only gave him a sharp nod in acknowledgment, before turning to Bucky. 

“Sergeant Barnes, pleasure meeting you.” she said, a soft, yet concerned smile on her face. Beside her, Sousa put his hand on her shoulder, his face holding the same expression as her. “We heard what happened, while you were captured. Wanted to make sure you were doing alright, Sergeant.” Sousa explained, as Peggy nodded along. Steve looked to Bucky as they were speaking, and was a bit unnerved to see that his best friend looked taken aback.

He put his drink back on the counter and stood up, facing the two with a nervous smile on his face. “Agent Carter, Agent Sousa, pleasure’s all mine.” he spoke, and for once, Steve noticed, he didn’t sound out of it or uninterested, like he had when they were talking about Steve’s adventure of becoming Captain America. He held his hand out for Peggy to shake, which she gladly accepted, then did the same to Sousa. “I’m uh–I’m good, thank you for asking. The doctors checked me up and said I was good to go, so, yeah.” he chuckled, gesturing to himself and the pub around them. 

At that, Peggy and Sousa visibly relaxed, relief washing over their faces. “Well then, it’s good to know you’re doing well Sergeant. It must’ve been hell out there, but I think it'd be safe to assume we mustn’t talk about such things. It is, after all—” Peggy mimicked Bucky, gesturing to the pub around them, at which the man snorted, “—a night for celebration. Enjoy yourselves, gentlemen.” she finished, turning to walk away without even giving him the time of day, which left a bad taste in Steve’s mouth. 

He moved in the blink of an eye, jolting from his stool and stopping Peggy in her tracks by standing in front of her. She looked like she was bracing herself, as her body visibly tensed up upon seeing him. She let out a sigh, urging Sousa to go on without her, and that she would be with him in a few minutes. But apparently, Steve wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“May I have this dance, Peggy?” he sang, leaning into a small bow and holding his hand out to her. He looked up at her with a smile on his face, which was quickly wiped off when he saw her face and heard the words that followed.

“No, you may not. Good day.” was all she said in a sharp voice, before stepping to his right and walking off. Yet again, Steve wasn’t planning on letting her go. He turned, grabbing her forearm and gently pulling her back. “Please, Peggy, dance with me just once.” he pleaded, his blue eyes gazing into hers with desperation. She sighed yet again, and Steve was ready to face her rejecting him once more, only for him to go after her again. She was playing hard to get, that much Steve knew, and he would give her what she wanted. That didn’t happen, though.

“If I dance with you this once, will you leave me alone for the rest of the night?” she questioned, her voice still had that sharp tone which Steve was sadly getting used to. Still, he eagerly nodded, his lips curling into his signature ‘Captain America’ smile once again. He gently took her hand, leading her to the center of the pub, where all the couples were dancing. 

Five minutes into the dance and Peggy instantly regretted her decision. 

Steve couldn’t dance to save his life, it was like the Serum had given him seven left feet. He had stepped on her feet way too many times to count, and more often than not his hands had ventured downwards towards her backside. She was just about ready to stomp off when he lowered her into a dip, his hand prominently groping her backside. 

Peggy was done, super done. She jerked her body forward to get out of the dip, standing upright. She took a second to look at Steve’s expression of surprise, and then the next she was reeling her arm, her palm flying at his face.

Smack!

The sound echoed throughout the pub, and most of the people in it, including Sousa and Bucky, turned to look at what had happened. It was truly a sight to hold, Captain America got slapped by Peggy Carter. Hushed murmurs started floating through the crowd, as Bucky and Sousa walked towards the pair. Bucky, to check on what the hell Steve did this time, and Sousa, to check on Peggy who had stormed off shortly after delivering a slap of humiliation which would make any man not want to leave his house for the rest of his life. 

“I’m alright, Daniel, really.” she assured, her voice sounding resigned. Daniel slowly put his hand on her back, gently rubbing circles to calm her down. “The uh–the pub’s calmed down, you know. If you wanted a drink or something.” he suggested, his voice came out as a soft whisper. Peggy seemed to contemplate his words for a moment, before she nodded, and she headed back towards the way she came, into the pub, with Daniel following behind her.

Just one glass of vodka and a heartfelt conversation later, Peggy found herself with her hands intertwined with Daniel’s, as she led him once again, this time to the very center of the pub where she had slapped Steve not an hour ago. She realised, in that moment, that she loved the feeling of being in Daniel’s arms. The way his callous hands perfectly fit her own, the way he would gently pull her by the waist to lower her into a dip, the soft smile that never left his face all the while they danced, and Peggy knew that she had a smile to match his, which too didn’t leave her face for the rest of the night. 

It had been two weeks since the night at the pub, and Steve was being escorted through Howard’s workshop, where he had apparently made weapons for him to use. He couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened at the pub that night. First, Peggy slapped him, she slapped Captain America in a pub full of people. Second, she came back to dance with Sousa of all people, further humiliating Steve. And third, Bucky had stormed off after thirty minutes of listening to Steve rant about how Peggy doesn’t know what she’s missing out on, that she could be with Captain America, and that Sousa could never compare to Steve. In short, the woman he loved humiliated him, danced with another man, looking utterly lovestruck which made Steve feel sick to his stomach, and his best friend was also pissed at him. So yeah, he wasn’t in a good mood, to say the least.

They stopped in front of a metal door, at which his escort told him that this was his destination. Her expression contorted into one of offence and confusion when he didn’t thank her, so she stalked off without a word. Steve stepped inside the busy workshop, seeing several people, engineers and inventors, most likely, hard at work. Some were working on guns, while others were strengthening helmets, and at the center of them was Howard Stark, accompanied by a smiling Peggy and Sousa, at which Steve’s bad mood increased by at least nine thousand. 

“It’s wonderful, Mr. Stark, thank you.” was what Sousa said, and before he could continue, Steve made his presence known by letting out a loud cough. The trio turned their heads in unison, which internally creeped Steve out, but he squashed it down because it was stupid to be scared of people turning at the same time. “You asked for me, Mr. Stark?” he questioned, deliberately ignoring the presence of Sousa but subtly sneaking glances at Peggy. 

Howard was either completely oblivious to the tension between the trio, or he knew, but wisely chose to ignore it. Ignorance is bliss, after all, he didn’t want to interfere in what could possibly be a time bomb which he couldn’t fix. So, he fixated Steve with a serious expression, the one he had when he was particularly busy, or working on a new invention. “Rogers, I want you to try out some designs I made for a shield, for you to use in battle.” he answered, gesturing to the large wooden table behind him which, when he got a better look at it, Steve saw had three large shields, all with different designs and possibly mechanisms on how to use them. 

As Howard explained the nooks of each design he had made, Steve couldn’t help but be drawn to circular metal that was shining from under the table. He ducked down, grabbing the unknown object from under the table, and lifted off the cloth that was covering it. It was a smooth, circular metal shield, which felt strong and sturdy when Steve held it. 

“What about this one?” he questioned Howard, curious as to why that particular shield wasn’t kept up on the table with the other shields. Surely Howard had designed it alongside the others for him to use? 

“Oh, no, that’s just a prototype.” the man answered, dismissing the shield in Steve’s hand and turning back to the table. “How come it’s not a standard issue?” Steve pressed on, confused and curious as to why a prototype that felt so powerful to hold wouldn’t be the standard design for shields in the army. “That’s a Vibranium shield, Rogers. It’s the rarest metal on Earth, what you’re holding there, is all we have.” he pointed to the shield in his hands.

Howard Stark isn’t an oblivious man by a long shot. He has women growing themselves at his feet every two seconds, he has men lusting for his money. He knows what people want and he knows they’ll do whatever they can to get it. So when he saw the way Rogers looked at the shield, then at Agent Carter, it was only because of his years of experience was he able to figure out what exactly was happening here. He wasn’t one to take sides in matters that didn’t involve him, but he was one to keep his word.

“Besides, that shield was made especially for Daniel Sousa.” he added, and took note of the way Rogers's expression fell as quickly as it had brightened, the way his boyish face twisted into pure, unconcealed irritation. “And you did a marvellous job, Mr. Stark. Thank you.” came Peggy’s voice, pulling Howard from his mind palace. 

He grinned at her, then at Sousa, bowing in an attempt to cut through the tension. “Anything for the Allies, Agent Carter.” 

“Yeah, sure. He did a marvellous job, didn’t he?” Steve snarled, and immediately the eyes of the three were on him, Daniel and Howard not liking his tone and Howard especially not liking where this could go. “Rogers—” he tried to warn, but it was too late. 

“Say, how many nights did you have to spend with Mr. Stark to get him to make that shield? As many as you spent with Colonel Philips to get to this position?” 

It happened too fast to stop it, and honestly, Howard didn’t even try to stop it from happening. The words flew out of Rogers mouth like bullets firing from an assault rifle, determined to hit the target dead-on. Unfortunately for the shooter, Agent Peggy Carter is always equipped with a bulletproof vest, and even deadlier gun. Or, well, fist, in this case. And leg, can’t forget about that. 

Being socked in the face by Peggy Carter is an experience many men have been exposed to, purely because of their own stupidity and misogyny. Being kicked in the loins by Peggy Carter was an experience few have had the bad luck of getting. Steve Rogers must be the unluckiest man in the world, Howard decided, as he watched Peggy stomp up to the blonde, reel back and send her signature punch flying into his face, and Howard swears he could feel the extra viciousness in the punch.

Next came the kick, and Howard was glad that only stuck to playfully flirting with the Agent, because he would like to have kids thank you very much. 

It was a sight to behold, Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, writhing in pain on the floor. Howard did not wait a few seconds more than necessary to call for the medic, he did not say it very quietly the first time to let Rogers suffer in pain longer, nope, you have no proof of that. 

The only words that were aimed at Rogers by Howard were : “Now you’ve done it, pal. You single handedly ruined your own life.” 

Those would be the last somewhat kind words anyone would ever say to Steve Rogers. 

First came the staring, then the whispering, after he left the medical tent. Then came the kicker, Bucky’s furious expression which collided with his stone cold words of : “Is this the kind of man Sarah Rogers wanted you to be?”

Next came his mother’s letter, and Steve swore he had never cried harder. He begged with her, pleaded with her in his letters to take back what she said, to take back her son, but she was a stubborn woman, just as he was a stubborn man. 

Steve Rogers was reduced to a lab rat, Dr. Erskine’s colleagues doing tests on him and experimenting various things. Steve Rogers stood and watched from the sidelines as Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes, the rest of the SSR and the Howling Commandos worked together and easily triumphed in the war. Steve Rogers watched from the sidelines as Daniel and Peggy eventually got together and got married, he watched as Bucky Barnes gave his speech as Daniel’s best man.

Steve Rogers watched from the sidelines as the world went on without him, and he had never felt so alone. All of this, all this has happened because he was a sexist pig.


End file.
